


Stay Hopeful ‘Till The End

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poetry, Sappy, Short, but not your usual soulmate au, sap, something to work on as a little side project while I get my shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “You smooth fucking bastard,” Sakusa breathed.Atsumu’s lips curved into a smirk. “Gotcha.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Stay Hopeful ‘Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I hope that you all have a wonderful time and may you and your families be safe and try to keep your hopes up during these rough times! 
> 
> -Tachi ❤️

"Say, Sak’sa.. ‘ey, Sak’sa!”

"Yes?" 

"Hope,” Atsumu hummed, “is a really funny thing isn't it?" 

  
_Where the hell did that come from?_ Sakusa wanted to say, but he decided against it. Instead, he occupied himself with everything but Atsumu.   


  
"Why would you say that?" The dark haired latter asked as he craned his neck, turning to face his partner sitting beside him, lips pursed and face tense. "You really are a negative thinker."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Atsumu retorted easily with a small laugh, leaning back on his palms and throwing his head back. 

"When it’s you, yes.”

Atsumu tilted his head with a small pout. "Why?" 

Sakusa grit his teeth, resisting the urge to snap at his companion. "Forget it!" He groaned, knowing that it was useless to continue with the twin. "You never answered my question." 

"Which one?" 

"Miya!" 

"Sorry, sorry, kidding~!" 

Sakusa sighed. Atsumu would be the death of him for sure. "Just answer me," 

“Answer what?” 

“Miya Atsumu, I swear if you don’t answer me right this fucking second I will—” 

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Atsumu squealed, hands flying to cover his face as Sakusa steadily towered over him by leaning forwards. “Just don’t do anything!” 

Sakusa rolled his and sat back down. “Go on,” he prompted. “I’m waiting.”

Atsumu shrugged and turned to look back up at the sky in one graceful swoop as if he hadn’t just been fearing for his life, only something that could be done by Sakusa. "Well," he breathed as another gust of wind blew past him, stinging his reddening cheeks, "hope is such a funny thing you know. So many people believe in it and so many have it but when you really think about it, what does having hope do for you in the end?"

Sakusa froze. "Eh?" 

"Hope,” Atsumu faced Sakusa, eyes dull and face as expressionless as his voice, “is an empty _lie_." 

Sakusa grit his teeth. He wanted to shake the blonde, to knock some sense into him, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see Atsumu glance at him out of the corners of his eyes, immediately finding his fingers more interesting than the man sitting beside him. 

"Can I continue?" Atsumu’s now teasing voice murmured. "Or are you busy, because you suddenly seem so interested in your hands." 

Sakusa scoffed, "Continue." 

"Okay then," Atsumu laughed. His lips slowly smoothed out into a gentle smile as he shifted his gaze to rest on Sakusa. "Hope is empty and useless unless one has someone they care about enough to hope." 

Sakusa locked eyes with Atsumu, skeptical all the same. "So you say," He murmured. “And what do you mean by that?”

Atsumu chuckled and nodded, his eyes never leaving the other's as he raised himself from his arms and moved to sit closer to Sakusa, settling lightly beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'll give you an example," he offered, “to make it easier to understand.”

"Okay," 

"Alright, for example,  _I_ ,”  Atsumu pointed at himself with one finger and nodded at Sakusa with a small smile, “love  _ you _ so I'm able to hope for the best for you. Which means that my hope isn't entirely empty but it still does nothing for me." He said, gesturing with his free hand, drawing shapes in the sky. "But it's worth hoping because it does something for you."

Atsumu’s words shocked Sakusa into silence; something that he had never been able to do before. He could feel a blush slowly creeping up his neck, down his ears and onto his cheeks as he gripped his knuckles in his fists. Turning his head, he broke his gaze with Atsumu and leaned slightly away from him so that the other couldn't see his flushed face. Even if he did, he wasn't saying anything about it and he preferred it that way. 

"Are you alright, Sak’sa?" Atsumu’s huskier voice asked from beside him, laced with light concern. “Your face is all red, did you know?”

_ No, my face just turns red for no reason.  _

Collecting himself and his thoughts, Sakusabrought himself to nod. "I'm fine," he gasped out, breathless and unnerved. "Just keep going, I want you to answer me properly, without joking like the bastard you are." 

"Eh?” Atsumu blinked at him, eyes wide and brows quirked with obvious confusion, “but I'm not joking." 

Sakusa’s eyes flew open, widening as he looked back up at Atsumu, hoping with all his heart that he was joking. The surprisingly earnestly and shining green eyes left him with no benefit of a doubt. The horrible realization dawned on him the longer he stared into the blonde’s eyes.

  
_He wasn't joking_ _.  He really wasn’t joking with him. _

“You aren’t,” Sakusa repeated slowly, tongue going numb, “ _joking.”_

"Why would you think that I'm joking?" Atsumu asked softly, a tint of disappointment seeping through his light tone. "I thought that it was obvious that I love you. I don't exactly keep it hidden, you know." 

Sakusa gaped at Atsumu, jaw slacked and mouth dropped open. He gulped dryly. Atsumu had basically confessed to him and his first thought, like the idiot he happened to be was, ‘ he's joking‘. 

"Sak’sa, earth to Sak’sa, hello?”

Without thinking, Sakusa blurted the only thing that came to his mind, something he seldom did,

"You smooth fucking bastard,” 

Atsumu’s lips curved into a smirk. “ _Gotcha_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> It might be all “ahahah” right now, but just wait until I bring out the angst


End file.
